fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enigma
Appearence Enigma is a tall imposing man with long brown hair kept out of his eyes by a red headband and blue eyes. He normally wears a red and white outfit with a red tunic over it. The tunic is held on with various strap giving it a very military styling to it. He also wears white gloves with red pads on the back for extra damage when punching. The same goes for his boots. Personality Enigma is a quiet man rarely talking and normally stays away from other people. He also has a strong sense of honor despite his occupation as a Dark Mage prefering to fight strong mages and warrior, hoping it'll lead him to find Daimon and kill him. He has a bad temper as well when angered he goes beserk charing in and attacking no care what he hits or who he hits. History It's unknown where Enigma is from or what his real name is, all that is know he was kidnapped by Daimon at a young age and subjucated to years of experiements and intense training to make him the most deadly assassin mage in the world. Though when he was old enough he escaped and vanished into nothing. After awhile he came across a teenage girl and took her as his student teaching her magic hoping to mold her into a powerful Dark Mage to aid him in his plan to destroy Daimon and all who follow him. Synopsis Magic and Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman:' Enigma is a skilled swordsman using an self taught method of combat that focuses on wild swings and lunges. Due to his strength the attacks are devastating and can cause serious injuries even if blocked. *'Expert Martial Arts:' Enigma is a disciplined martial artist which is contrast to his sword style which has no sign of formal training. His main method of fighting is focused around his palm magic, elbows and kicks. It's a style designed to cause immense damage while allowing for as much enjoyment in an opponants pain as possible. *'Immense Strength:' Enigma's strength rivals Markus' meaning the two can end up in a dead heat in a battle of strength alone. *'Immense Speed:' Enigma is a very fast mover when using his sound magic he can break the sound barrier and move at blinding speeds to reach opponants. *'Inhuman Endurance:' While he can take immense damage the main boost to Enigma's endurance is his lack fo sanity and almost unheard of pain threshold, he can take amazing damage and not even notice. *'Increased regeneration:' Due to the alterations made to him, Enigma can recover from the wounds he sustains quicker than most. The rate of healing increases the more adrenerline he gets into his blood stream however it does have a problem with burning out when too much adrenerline is present. *'Unstable Magical Power:' While his magical power is immense it is very unstable and requires a special medicine to keep useable. When it goes nuts it causes immense pain and removes his ability to use magic effectivly until he takes the medicine, even then the medication only lasts an hour. *'Rune Magic:' *'Sword Magic:' *'Palm Magic:' *'Archive:' *'Sound Magic:' Equipment Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Swordsman